lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaving Oceanic Airlines Parts 1
This is the twenteeth story to be written in the series. It's a Sam-centric episode. *'Part 1' Flashback: Sam Cormett Sam was with Peter Chess in his office. Peter, I have to tell you something said Sam. What, that you’re my father? asked Peter. No Peter, you have to kill me said Sam. What that is insane said Peter. The door opened from behind. Chris Bright was there. Hello Chris, is Brad coming? asked Sam. Yes, his coming he has it busy at the moment with making new pistols and guns said Chris. It’s great guys, that you trust me. We first have to making a deal with the man in a black suit with a masker. Come we’re going to the garage, that’s our meeting place said Sam. Sam, Brad, Chris and Peter were in the car. Come guys, he’s waiting for us said Sam. Sam came out the car and looked at the garage. No hiding at all said Sam. Sam opened the garage. Hello said the man in a black suit with a masker. Hello said Sam. I want your money said the man. You will get it, but you have to make only some rest. The money will coming said Sam. Why are you sure of that? asked the man. Because I know it said Sam. How? asked the man. I have to die said Sam. What? asked the man. Yes, I have to die said Sam. That’s the only way said Sam. Why would you want to die? asked the man. I’m getting old, I have some followers said Sam. I have some pictures of them said Sam He gave the man some pictures about Jennifer LaPorta and Bob Crash. She looks good, Jennifer said the man. I hate you Sam said the man. I know said Sam. I would kill you said the man. I’m going to kill you, right now said the man. Goodbye Sam said the man. *'Part 2' The man hold his pistol to Sam’s head. You’re going to die said the man. You’re not the big guy, I am said Sam. The man stopped. I let you alive said the man. But give me the money said the man. Yes, I will but it need time said Sam. Sam and his team were leaving. On that moment came Patricia McTonson. What are you doing Chris? asked Patricia. I was talking with this group about Oceanic Airlines said Chris. With a gun? asked Patricia. Yes, my lovely wife, I was protecting them said Chris. Oké said Patricia. What now? asked Peter. We’re doing what with have to do said Sam. Everybody will have his role said Sam. But you’re going to die said Peter. Yes, I have to otherwise he will kill the president said Sam. Why? asked Brad. Because it’s meant to be said Sam. Come we will have a dinner and then we’re going to take our own places said Sam. Sam was with his group and had a dinner. A half hour later they stopped. Come guys, we have to go said Sam. Chris looked to Sam. You’re dead Sam said Chris. Trivia *This episode switched with the next episode, because of the story will gett some weard twists. Those twists are hard to understand. It can be said why until the next episode is released.